Otanjoubi
by MiracleHeart
Summary: OC's Alert   It's someone's special day! Happy 16th Birthday!


Otanjoubi

"Hey, Tokumi," I walked through the back door, ending up in the kitchen.

"Hey Nana!" Tokumi looked up from a three tiered, whipped cream covered cake.

"Whoa," I took off my shoes and switched to my slippers, "that's a huge cake…"

Ludwig appeared from the behind the fridge door, bringing back some strawberries.

"Oh, hey Ludwig, what's up?" _I knew he secretly liked to bake so… I wonder if he helped?_

"Guten tag {Hello}," he nodded at me and washed the strawberries.

I turned back to Tokumi, "So… who's this cake for? I know you invited me over because it was someone's birthday but you never told me who…"

"Didn't you hear me? I told you over the phone," she piped some cream along the edges.

I thought back, "Well, my life isn't quiet and peaceful you know…"

"My isn't either," she sighed, "It's for Yanbin-chan, remember her?"

_She sounded familiar… Hmm…_ "Is she the one with two buns on her head..?"

"Yep, that's her," Tokumi stepped aside and let Ludwig set the strawberries on the cake, "We wanted to give her a little surprise since she's new to the area."

"That's cool," I scratched my head, "Should I help with anything..?"

She thought for a moment, "Umm… You could probably make sure that everything's set. She's almost back from school and we left a note at her door telling her to come here when she's done."

"What time is that?" I looked at the clock.

"Umm…" she looked too, "10 minutes!"

"You should have called me earlier!" I dashed into the main room.

"You should have come earlier!" she called back.

I bumped into someone, making them drop red plastic cups, "Ow… sorry…"

"Hey, that was unawesome!" Gilbert knelt down to gather them.

"Sorry, Gilbo," I helped him and we eventually got them all.

"Ve~ hi Nana," Feliciano set a platter of cookies on the table, "How's unit me doing?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Cheerful as usual."

"Yay!" he went into the kitchen, to get the drinks perhaps.

I looked around the room: streamers and banners were hung everywhere, balloons wandered around the place, tables and snacks were set, the ground and furniture were nice and clean, and present boxes were gathered in the corner. _Present? I was screwed…_ I dug in my pockets for any hope but ended up empty handed. _How could I forget a present?_

"Konnichiwa, Nana-san."

I turned around and found Kiku, "Konnichiwa!" I bowed.

"Genkidesuka {Are you well?}?" he asked.

"Genkidesu…nantoka…{Yes, somewhat}," I forced a smiled. _Oh why couldn't I get a Kiku unit?_

He left me at that to straighten the table clothes.

I felt someone tugging at my shirt and I twirled around.

"Hello Nana, how do you do?" Lily did a mini curtsy. Elizabeta and Vash were behind her and Elizabeta waved at me.

"Hey guys," I waved back, "You're helping out for the party too, huh?"

"Yes," Lily smiled, "Everyone deserves a nice, warm welcome."

_She's so cute! _"That's true," I nodded.

Elizabeta sighed, "She would have come with just me, but someone's a little too overprotective," she nudged Vash.

"Hey, extra care doesn't hurt," he scoffed.

"Don't just stand around everyone, we have five minutes left," Roderich clapped.

"Yes, Mr. Roderich," Elizabeta smiled and went off to finished whatever she was doing.

"We're basically done," Vash crossed his arms, "You didn't even do anything."

"Supervising is something," he went to sit at a piano in the corner of the room. _When did we get a piano..?_

I rubbed my neck. Everything seemed to be in place already. _Maybe I could make a quick dash to my other home and grab something… or from that gift shop that was closing down…_

"Aiyah, get out of the way!"

I snapped back to reality and stepped aside. Yao was bringing in some Chinese hot dish that was apparently going to be dinner. _Was it Peking duck..?_

"Nihao, Yao," I waved at him.

"Huh, oh nihao Nana," he set the dish down and went off to the kitchen again.

"The food people are so busy," I scratched my head and glanced at the clock again. _Almost time…_

"Nana! Is everything set?" shouted Tokumi from the other room.

I peeked back into the kitchen, "Pretty much—" the cake was finished. It was completely covered in soft, white whipped cream, with edges aligned with strawberries, which were like little red jewels in snow. The decorations were neatly assembled and the writing on the edge read _Happy Birthday Yanbin & Welcome to the Community! _

"Pretty nice, huh?" Tokumi grinned in triumph.

I dumbly nodded, "I think the best you've done…"

She huffed in pride, "I know right?" she shimmered down, "but I couldn't have done without some _special_ help," she smiled at Ludwig.

The German blushed and looked to the side, "I-it was nothing…"

_A Germany unit would help so much too... I mean…_ "It's great! Good job you too," I clapped.

Elizabeta tapped on the wall, "We're all set."

"Awesome," Tokumi made sure a table was clear and beckoned Ludwig to bring the cake.

Once the cake was in place, the doorbell rang.

Tokumi got everyone's attention, "Okay, Nana will lead them in and we'll hide until the lights go back on, got it?"

"Hai," Kiku and I said in unison.

"The awesome me got it."

"Ve~ okie dokie."

"Da {Yes}," said Vash, Ludwig, Austria, and Lily.

"Igen {Yes}," Elizabeta did a mini salute.

"Shi {Yes}," Yao nodded.

Everyone went to hide while I turned off the lights and scrambled over to the door. I opened it and found two girls, one apparently Yanbin, and the other I wasn't sure who. She had orange hair with pretty blue eyes, and was wearing a cowboy-styled hat.

"Hey, person I don't know!" waved the stranger girl.

"Nihao," Yanbin-chan smiled. She was apparently blindfolded and led here by her friend.

"Hello, come on in," I smiled timidly. _Oh, why was I supposed to lead them in?_

"Thanks, mate," the orange haired girl helped Yanbin inside.

"Yes, thank you, aru," said Yanbin.

I lead the two girls into the main room. The apparently-Australian-girl winked at me and I supposed that was the signal to put the lights on. I flipped them on and she slipped off her blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out of their hiding placed and set off poppers.

"W-wow…" Yanbin was grinning from ear to ear with a slight blush across her face.

Honestly, I was surprised as well, "Happy Birthday, Yanbin-chan."

"A-all this for me, aru?" she was trembling a little from the surprise and looked around at everyone.

"You got that right, buddy," her friend playfully hit her on the arm.

"Happy birthday Yanbin-chan," Tokumi went up to her and took her hands, "and welcome to our community!"

"T-thank you so much," she looked like she was going to cry from joy.

"Told you these people are nice," the cowboy-hat girl went to the center, "Let's get this party started!"

Roderich started playing his piano, which honestly, was pretty but not suitable for this kind of event.

"Oh, come on pretty boy," Gilbert groaned, "it's a birthday party, not a ballroom event."

The Austrian sighed, "I was just warming up…" he cracked his knuckles and started playing a more upbeat music. _It sounded like "Matryoshka"…_

"That's a little better," Tokumi smiled, "Let's go feast!"

"Nihao, my little Beijing," Yao came over and patted Yanbin's head.

"You're here too?" she gasped and smiled even bigger, "I thought you would be too busy!" she squealed and hugged him.

I scratched my head, "So she's 'Beijing', huh?"

"Yep," the orange haired girl looked over at me, "I haven't seen you before, who are you?"

"I'm not like one of you people," I laughed nervously, "Just a wanderer."

"Wanderer, eh? Well I'm Lila Scott, Australia," she stuck out her hand at me.

"Hello Lila," I shook it, "I'm Nana."

"Well, g'day Nana," she grinned and turned back to her friend, "Let's go eat some fried duck!"

"You're so impatient Lila," Yanbin giggled and went off in line to get her food.

"I feel so left out," I laughed to myself, "I guess that's what 'Reality' exists for," I went in line myself to get some food.

I glanced out the window and saw a bright red flower outside. I looked over at Yanbin and got a great idea.

Everyone eventually finished eating their dinner and it was time for cake and presents. We sliced that giant cake like it was no one's business and handed it out to everyone, of course the birthday girl first.

"Hey Yanbin," Tokumi went to sit by the Beijing girl.

"This cake is so good!" she took another bite of it.

"You got that right," Lila had a mouthful herself.

Tokumi giggled, "Well, I had a little help from a certain _someone_," she winked at Yanbin.

She blushed a little, "You don't mean…"

I was watching from the back and smiled. I tapped on Ludwig's arm and turned his gaze to where the girls were sitting.

Yanbin looked over and waved at Ludwig.

He looked around to make sure it was for him. Once that was cleared, he timidly waved back.

"It was sweet how you helped make the cake," I set my plate aside and sat back in my chair. I decided to sit with the Germans since I wanted to be with Lily and Gilbert.

"Kesesese, I didn't think you would make cakes like this," Gilbert stacked his plate over mine, "But that's why you're my awesome lil' bro."

"Halt den mund {Shut up}…" Ludwig blushed and went back to his own cake.

"It's really good though," Lily took another bite of her cake.

Vash took a napkin and wiped her mouth, which apparently had some cream, "That's very unlady-like…" He and Roderich met eyes for a moment and an awkward silence buzzed by.

"Presents!" Tokumi shouted and directed everyone to the center again, with presents in hand.

Ludwig, besides the cake, gave Yanbin a small cute hat.

Feliciano gave her a pink bow with little kittens for her hair.

Lily, and Vash, gave her a handmade pastel purple dress for casual wear.

Elizabeta gave her a charm bracelet with various countries' flags on it.

Roderich gave her a box of homemade cookies.

Yao gave her a hug and a panda plushie.

Gilbert gave her a yellow chick plushie.

Kiku gave her a traditional Japanese fan and a little good-luck cat keychain.

Tokumi, also besides the cake, gave her new Chinese style shoes.

Realizing I was the last one went up to her. I held out a little laminated bookmark with a little red flower pressed inside it.

She gasped, "A China rose?"

I nodded, "I thought you might like it…" I smiled shyly. _So that's what the flower was…_

"Thanks, Nana!" she hugged me.

I blushed a little and lightly hugged back, "Y-you're welcome… and happy birthday."

"Group hug!" shouted Lila and everyone gathered into one giant hug.

"Welcome to the community…" I managed to say in the tight pack.

"Xie xie {Thank you}…" she sqeauked.

"You got the flower from my backyard, didn't you?" Tokumi, who was apparently behind me whispered in my ear.

"M-maybe…" I giggled.

* * *

><p>~::HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY::~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Happy Birthday ma amie! This was pretty random and poorly put together but I hope you liked it! Yes, that was why I asked for you to make an OC('s). Teehee. <strong>

**Her Oc's:**

**Yanbin Wang- Beijing**

**Lila Scott- fem!Australia **

**My Oc's:**

**Nana- main chara from **_**A Slice of Bittersweet Life**_

**Tokumi- main chara from **_**Something Like That**_

**Yes, her favorite character was Germany so I played 'favorites' for once. I love Gilbert but it was her time so I decided not to steal the spotlight (so much~)**

**I decided to go with Nana's POV because I liked her better… (No offense Tokumi D:)**

**Happy 16****th**** birthday, tomodachi-san! Otanjoubi omedetou~ **

**ps: This is totally made up but I'm gonna call the place where my two Oc's collab "Reality" (since like in reality, everything is together one way or another anyway… it's ok if you didn't get that, cause I didn't either…) and they live together in this "Reality".**

**pss: "Yanbin's" birthday has nothing to do with the actual Beijing. It's just my friend's birthday and since she didn't have a regular human OC (like Nana) so I decided to use Yanbin.  
><strong>

**psss: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN!**


End file.
